Jacob Jones
Jacob Jones is the protagonist of Five Nights at Koko's 2 and a supporting character in Five Nights at Koko's. Appearance Jacob Jones is a caucasian male with straight blonde hair and green eyes. Outside of work, he normally dresses with a T-shirt with a guitar on it and khakis, but when he's at his job (night watchman) he wears a blue dress shirt, blue skinny jeans, and a vest with the words "SECURITY" printed on it, like Robert McReynolds. Backstory Jacob Jones was born in June 1961 in Kentucky to Mr. and Mrs. Jones. He caused trouble since he was a little boy. As a teen, he was a typical rebellious it's-not-a-phase-mom kid. However, when he was 17, he had a MAJOR fight with a group of thugs. His parents were so worried after it happened, they moved to a big city far far away. By now, he knew not to be such a rebellious kid, but that was his personality. With that gone, he had nothing to do, so he resorted to being a lazy twat, watching TV, spending countless dollars at arcades, and drinking 5 bottles of soda every day. This infuriated his parents, so they kicked him out when he was 22. This plunged him into debt since he was leeching off them for the past years of his life. The apartment he moved into was crummy and in shambles. After a few months of living like this and his 23rd birthday, he realized he needed a job. He heard about a local restaurant for kids which had decent pay and free pizza for employees, so he signed up, and got the job. This was one of the worst decisions of his life. He suffered horrible experiences and tried to warn others about it, but the manager of the restaurant didn't like this and constantly threatened him. Eventually, the restaurant's location got too expensive to keep up and they had to move, so the manager hired a new guy named Paul for the new guard at the new place and told Jacob that if he ever dared to step on the grounds of the new place, he'd get killed. Jacob obeyed, but outside of the restaurant, he warned people that the place's animatronics were killers. The manager heard about this and was pissed. He then called up a local mental institution and said that Jacob was his son with schizophrenia and he needed to be locked up. Jacob was then locked up there, despite his pleadings, since they thought he was insane. He served there for 2 years, being given medicine every 8 hours. He returned to his old self, but that wasn't really the case. There still was a voice in the back of his head, saying that he needed to spread the word, to bring the restaurant's actions to justice. So he did. He put on a disguise and presented himself as Jacob Olson. He got the day job at the new place in 1986. He searched for a way to bring it down while pulling pranks on his peers (he still needed his kicks :D) but his job was done by one of his coworkers, Robert McReynolds. He's safe now, but he still lays awake at night, haunted by his past. Personality I think we've gone over this a lot, but I'll give you the gist again. Jacob is a very lazy, laid-back guy usually, but also is paranoid about the restaurant. He has a hard time telling right from wrong, but when he knows something is wrong, he'll try his best to stop it. He likes pulling pranks and jokes on people. He does it so much that most people don't trust him anymore. Relationships TBD Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Male Guards Category:Guards Category:JArford's Pages